


Marshmallow

by aliceoutofreality



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceoutofreality/pseuds/aliceoutofreality
Summary: Hopps wakes up on the ship home. Something is missing.





	Marshmallow

Hopps doesn’t remember much. She remembers getting through the portal and seeing Anton and reaching out and touching him on the shoulder because they were finally together again she was so so so scared she’d lost him for real this time then turning to see what he was looking at and then there was

ȯ̴͔̟͔͎̹̫͔̍̄̈́̇̉̾͘͝o̴̫͚͕̳͓͉͍̦̎͐̒̓̔͝ ̶̡͇̳̝̰̗̍m̷̧̛̦̤̯̝̮̽̎ͅu̴̫̟̪̩̹̓́͜c̵̨̡̢̥̪̩̫͙̖͙͗͌̾̇̏h̸̰͕̲̬̱̹̾̂ ̸̛̪̈̅̔̓͊͛̆̊͊̇͝͝s̸̛̛̖̟̟̙̥̯̜̍̀̀́̄̋͜͠͠o̸̳̠̅͑̔̽͜ ̷̭̩̹̌̊͋͝m̶̨͉̺̼͇͎̜̗͙̎̂ͅȕ̵̡͉̥͖̻̮̼̘̣͓̰͉̽ͅc̸͙̠̑̉̇̌̈̉͊̆̐͗͝ȟ̴̢̡͎̰̖͎̙̺̪͖̞͖̑͋͋͌ ̵̼͖̱̹͇̩̼̽̈ẗ̴͕͔͕̠̘̤͉́͆͐̈́͒͆̌͆o̶̧̡̼̣̻̺͇̺͙͆̂̾͐̌͜͜o̴̝͋́͒̓̄͛͊͛̀̊̚ ̵͈͔̳̰̋̅͑̍̇̐̓͋͊͗͜m̸̺̬̔̿̉̋̄̂̂̓̄̃̚u̷̘̦͕̒̈͑̌̈́̓̊̄̑̿c̸̝̭̣̼̯̯̩̓h̸̨͙̣̪̝͒̏͆̄̅̃̕ ̸̧͓̖͚̜̱̫̉̏͐̔̓̒͗͘ȩ̶̰̙̖̦̃̾̌v̸̧̛͈̥̻̬̞͎̜̟͇̗̮͒e̴̞̜̖̩͆̈̂͗̓͝r̶̡͈̝̖̯̈́̏̕͘̚͠y̶̡̙̹͉͇͙̻͖͔̟̠̽̃̈́̔̐̄͛̉̔̉̅͑̊͜t̷͕̥͍̟̜̪̺̳̮͇͗̓͗̾͒̍̅̌͛̕͜͜ͅh̵̬͈̝̦̾̏̏̐ͅi̶̼̅̂̍̅̄̈́̈̾͊̎͝n̵̨͇̗̍̎͐̾̋ǵ̷̦͙̍̊̔̄̔̚͘ ̶̧̼͎̲̠̐̑́͛̉̉m̶̛̤̹̜͇̬͐͐̄͘̕͜ä̷̟̮͠k̵̦̳͉̼̰̣̭̽͌͜ẻ̵̢͎̱̝̙̘͇͖͆̚̕͜ ̸̧͓͉̩̓ì̵̖̥͎̑ţ̶̲͇͖̭̯̫̺̱̾͌̌́͛̓̂̏̋̚͠ ̸̛͎̺͗͋̎̿̿͜g̴̢̘͎̤̱̻̥͙̬͈̙̭̯͌o̷̻͛͋̆̾͝ ̸̡͕̜̖͙̩̭̙͇̙̗̂̀̑͑͛̐̉̆͊̇͠a̶̧̢̡͇͔̤̗͇͙͈̯͗͂͛̇̿͜ẉ̴̢͈̘̞̾̋̄̈́̄͠ã̸̗̣̭͔͈̩̈́͂̌̾͋̇͒͘͜ÿ̴̺̟̜̯̭̆̀̑͛͆̎̇͝ ̷̡͎͕̬̳̑͛̋̋͝m̵͎͒͒a̴̩̗̭͓̮͋̍̇͑͊̕͜͠k̵̳̔ĕ̵̜̝̥͉̻̋̊̏̌̓͠ ̷̩̩̭̰̪͈̘̈̐͝į̶̛̜̫̺̲̋̐̄̽t̴̡̛̼̪̤̪̪̘͕̞͕̞̺̍̑ͅ ̴̡̳̳͈͚̺̥͖̈́̃͒́g̵͔͎̍̏̈́̓͂̅̏͝͝ọ̸̮̼͎͇͎̿̒̍̌̍̀̆̓̍͝ ̸̥͕̦̔̀̓̚ȧ̷̞̺͋͐͗̈̀̄͌͆̈́̋̉w̸͍͐̓ȃ̶̫͌̽̋̈́͗͐̈́̆́͝y̶̢͕̦̓̃͐͂͝ ̴̧̙͉̩̲̲͆̽̑͑͐̿̔̿m̵͓͔̏̈̄a̵̲̞͍̺̹͕͈͉̭͇͇͐̊̽͆̏̀͗̍͊̂k̷̮͉͕̘͉̺̞e̵̢̧̻̭̻̜̪̺̗̯̙̓ ̵̟̩̹͇͇̞̼͕͚̐̐̍͝î̷͈̲͕̳̺͚̇̐̈́͝t̵͎̎̿̂̄̏̈́̆̾̇̚͝ ̷̧̨̡̙̟̟̙͖̥̯̈́̊̌̿̌̄͝ġ̶̛̮͙͎̦͇̬̪̼̣͈̼͐͋͐̃͠ͅơ̴͓̼̾͋̾̾͋͐̾̿̿͘͝ ̸͍̟̘̘̱̰͊̈̋ä̷̢̪̹̬̳̘͓̭̠̹́̈́̅̇̉͂͐͌̆̔̌͗̕ͅẅ̵̛̞̤̼̺́̃̊͊̎ͅa̷̭͙̳̗̩͔̲̗̘͙̭͐͂̔̾y̷̲̪̪͒͗̄́͐ ̵̯̹̔̓̈́͆͌̈̈́́͘͝m̷̘̼̭̝̙̜͓̣̝̲̈ą̴͖͖͚̲̻̤̖̏̉̆̿̐̍͂̿́̀̄̂͜ͅķ̶̜͍̗͖̤͎̙͙̗̋̂͑͌̓̔̓̑͆̍̉̐͒͜ȩ̴̤̦͍̦͖̔̈́̌̂̃̀̆̔̓̾͂͘ ̵̧̢̧̢̺̠͎̘͙͂̽̅̍̅̎͂̈́̽̒̄͛͘͜ĭ̴̧̠̱͇̲̗͙͛̎̉̆̃ť̴̡̬͍̻͉̱͂̈͜ͅ ̷̪̯̘͔̀͠͠g̷̻̏̔̈͊̂̅͂ơ̷̺̣̬͌̂͑̇͛͗́̌̊ ̴̺͆a̸̛͔̥͍̫̝̥̅͛̋̍̂̂̊͛̈́͘w̶̪̰̰̝̮̯̬̫͔̑̆̒͊͊̆͛͝͝ͅä̵̠̬͔́y̷̨̧̮̪͓̗̮̳̬̠̅͋̓̂̇͊̈́͜ ̵͖̖̚m̸̧̛͍̯̤̤̰̟̔͐̑̑̄͂̈́̈̃̕̚͠a̸̧̱̫̦̣͚̩̯̺̻̟͗͝k̵̪͚͇̲͛̆̌͜ͅę̸̛̟̗̦̯̼̪̦̗̲̈́̍̿̍͊̎͒̑̐̕͝ ̷̢̰̺̥͓͚̖̮̥̦͓̻̫̂͋̍̂̈́͑͊̈ỉ̶̢̡̦͙͔̻̮̼̲̂̃̑͆̑̇̑́͜t̴̙͖̾̈̀͋̅̐͐̒͋̀̃̚ ̵̮͚̖͔̼̭̬͚̟̰̙̪̩̎͐̒̅̕͠͠g̵̘̬̯̤̼̭͖͖̪̔̆̈́͋͝ơ̶̗͚̆̿̿͛̒ ̶̛͍̥̪̜̳͇͍̤̙͖̞̭̎͌͋͆͗̽́̐͝ą̸̛͓̯̦̙̥͈͍̫̣̝͓̇̐̋̒̌̚͝w̵̥͔̗̻̗̖̖̜̒̇͛̃̈́̽͐͒̈͗͘a̷̞͙̲̺̬͈͕̖̖̦͒͝ͅy̷̛̛͐͊͊̀̑͑̄̆͆̿̀ͅ ̷̡̡̪̝͓̠͉̓̍̈́͆̒̕͜͠͠ṁ̷̧̨̛̻̳͕̝̳̮͍͉̥̓͆͑͘͝a̵̡̛͈͉̱̮̽̓͛̄̉̑͂͘͘͘k̴̠̼͔̝̣̹̺̠͚̣̍́̓̊͑͆̚̚͝͝ĕ̵̡̩̗͓͓̹̊͆͒̃ ̶̢̨͔̺̪̲̹̤̊̐̓̈́̄̏͊̾͆̕͜͜͝͝ͅį̵̡̧̦̣̝̬͉̓͂̓͊̽̈́͘t̶̛̰̏̈͂̏͂ ̴̨̮͍̞̗͖̖̪̼͆͒̆͒͊̇̋͐̉g̷͔͑̈́̄̿̂ơ̵̧̡̡̤̮̰͙̦͉̗͍͉̳͂̋̾͗̏̈́͐͝͝ ̷̛̘̂̈́͐͛̎̈̋a̵͓͊͐͛͂̓͋̆̂͘͝w̴̞̘̦̥̜͑́̒̾͑̀̂̄͠â̶͈͕̤͑͆̀͋͋̈́́̓͘y̴̨͕̯̿ ̶̥͋̃̈͋͛̑͋̈͝m̶̧̡̧̯̻͚̪͎̦̳̳͍̰̎̊à̸͎̟̻͇̺̼͖̥͓̦̒̔͌k̷̮̣͕̫̰̖͚̳̹͕͐̾̆́͊̈̃͜ẻ̸̫̦̰̜̉̓̚͠͝ ̶̬̱̆̒͆ȋ̵̢̭͎̾̉̉̅̏̈̔̈́̂̆̕ţ̵̼̱̱̺̥̗̱̀̐̉̐͋̊͆̓́̇͐͘ ̶̧̧̹̮̲̹̑̒̐̉͘̚g̷̢̧̯̺̬̣͕͎̟͉̳̫͋̓̂͂̄͊͛̉̆̅̀̅̍o̴̲͔̤̱̔̈̈́̄̓͑͐͝ ̷̭̝́̃͛̕a̵̡̢̨̼̰̳̯̎̏̅͂͠w̵͕͎̪̝͌̔̀̊̂̔̕ą̵͉̱͇̻͖̙̪̖ͅy̴̹͇͒͋͑͗̈́͝͠ ̷̡̨̛̲̞͍̪̻̬̼͈̘̭̿̄̃m̷̢̛̫̼̣̭̟̟̲͉̯͈̾͊̌̓̍͐̈̃̈̈͝a̷̧͉̬͗͂̍͐̌͝͝ǩ̷̢̨̖̦̳̟̗̗͙̼̅̇̃̊̈́̑͗͋̕͝ȇ̸̥͑̉̈̂̑ ̵̨̭̯̝͓̮͔̯̠̊͒̊̔̆͌̎̓͜i̴̧͖͈̪̣̘͔͐̒̈́t̸̟͈̘̲͊̓̓̑̄̇̈́ ̶͉̪̣͔̫̮̙̜̉͋͂̽͑̄͜ͅg̵̨̱͕̼̘͈͈̹̺͙̽̊͋̾̋̔̔ǫ̵̼̦̦̹̤̹͕̘͇̍̓͐͛̑́̐͘͘͝ͅ ̶̢̢̛̫̟̞̤̗̹̠̱̑̂̄͑̚̚͘ą̸̧̟̪̣͚͎̮̫̲̙̋͆͐͗̇͜w̶̨̧̧͚̰̲̹̪͇͎̝̪̽̀̋͐͗͐̎͝a̵̧͔͉̰͍̬̤̖͆͌͆͋͋̑͑͒y̴͕̮͔̩̓̊̾̚ͅ ̴̺̳̜̟͕̮̰̙̩̻̀̈́͋̇̊̽̾m̷̤̙̟̺̭͖͈̙̗̭̂͑̅̊͐̀̚a̵̮̻̰̮͕͎̺̙̮͌̈́͐͛̈́̒͘̚͜k̷̙͙͓̣̩͖͋͋e̴̗͎̿ ̴̧̤̳̱̭̥̙͉̖͔͇̈́̈́͐̐̎i̷͎̣̱̞̣͎̲̳̯̩͒͗̃͂̆͐̇̇͝͝ͅẗ̷̛͎͙̘̩͖̺̙͇̥͙͇̭̼́͛̎̐̎̏͊͘͝ ̵̰͍̥͐̂̽̀g̸̢̺͙̭̗̫̯̣̟̘̩͚̖̑̓̏͛͛̇̅̎̓̔ọ̴̥̙̼̭̖̦͓̯͔͐̄͛̆̀̓͜ ̶̢̛̟̙̟͙̩̙̳̬̞̝̻̬͆̃̈͛̽̿̑̚͝a̵̛̞͓͋̓̀̿͊́̃̈w̷͕̏̅a̸̧̘̖̱͂̊͋͐̌y̷͈̑͐̿̄̕͜͝ ̷̧̛̩̱̙̬͚̖͎̲̺̜̎̓̆͊͑̈̌̏̏̎͘͝m̷͎̓̐͝͝ą̵̡̜̝̘̦̪̓̓̒͊̌̿̑͜͜͝ḳ̶̘̐̿͒e̷̢̢̼͔͈̱̞̝̪̝̤̠̹͋͒̾̀͊͆͌̒͆͊ ̷̢̛̛̼͔̯̘̙̻̉̀̉̍͆̓̈́͘͝ḭ̴̢̲̬̚ṭ̷̣̗͖̗̱̲̰͕̺̰͛̐͑̐̇̔̚͝ ̸̡̨̢̦̮̝̩̜̭̠̱̮͔̅́͋͒͒͐̍͝g̸̜͕̗͓̭̝͓̙̈̐̎̌̆́̔̈́̉̐͑̃ͅͅo̴̳̦͔̫̙̰͈̳̻͒̀̔̓̆̐͋̾̓͊̕ ̸̢̛̘̦̬̥͉͍̯͍̞̟̩̈́́̂͜a̸̧͙͙͇̤̠̤͇̽̎̒̅̀̅̇ͅw̵̥͎̏̎̈́̍̋͘͝ą̷̨͓̻͎̗̥̟̯̟̅̂͜ẏ̵͔̳̤̥̱̬̦̘̺̙̹̦͍̈ ̵̡̨̖̈́̃̊̊͘͝m̵̧̛̛̗͔̝̘̹͕̀͗̈́̌̉̉̈́̾̕ą̵͔̖͈̞͉̤͖͖̑͌̅̑̐̋̈́̑̿̈̚k̸̨̜̗̝͕̱̮͌͝e̵͙̲̫̭̥̝̪̎̐̀͗͝ ̴͕̮̒̇̽͑̎̈́͠i̵̢̛͔͇̲͙͗̐̔̇̐̆͗͝͝͠t̴͔̩̭̳̖̪̳͎̞̺͈͈̀̔͋͛̀͂̈́̍̋͘͜͝ ̷̧̛͙͓̤̣͉̬̲̳͈͇̑̒̈́̀̿͒͒̕g̷̡͈̫̱̖̩̔ó̶͙̟̲̫̟͎̘̠̑͆̎̊̉̃̿͝ ̴͈̰̭̬̗̠͂͒̔ͅă̴̳̤̭̹ͅw̵̭̰͙͉̭̫̻͇̌̓͜ą̴̩͇̳̲̋̈́̿̅̽̍̚͝͝y̷̺̞̮̝̳͕̯͊͗̒̒̆̂ͅ ̵͕̖̻̓̇̿̇̾̒̓̈́̕m̴̡̺͚̮͍̘͕͈̦̍̾͂̅̓̈͒̌̎̅ą̶̨͙̜̹̻̟̞̘̳̊̾̌̉͜k̶̢͚̤̭̝̣̩̈́͋͛̈́̈́̇̊̓̈e̸͉͍͛ ̵̡̫̠̱̯͖͍̻̲̲̳͎̈́̽̈́̐͗̿͝i̵̡͓̳̯̳̳̱͆̏̄̒̀́͗́̎͝t̷̢̧͈̦͓̼͑̋̏͛͛̀̋̓͒͋̓͋͠ ̸̩̖͔̠͓̮̗̝̜͈̮̓̽̓͒ͅĝ̵̨͕̗̘̹͔̊́͋͘ǫ̸̛̙̼̣̠̱͇̱̓̇̒̈͝ ̴̭͖͙̖̻͗̿͝â̷͉̙͎̫͖͈̈̎͘ẇ̶̨̨͔͚̼͈̠̝̘͔̄̈́͜a̵̢̢̩͎̞̠͖͛̅͌͌̈́̿̑̋̄͝y̵̢̛̱͇͚̱̿̍̐̅̿̈́͝͠ͅ ̸͍̎̿͘͘͝m̷̢̡̧̥̥͕̫͎͇̙̀͆͗̈́̍̌̇͘͘͘a̴͙͓̯͚͎̼̍̅̆͛̀́͌͛͜͝k̷̨̨̜͈̯͉̠͖͎̈́̐͐̅̌͂̐̚̚e̸̛̲̭̮̲̦̲̼͎̎̾̈́̀̉̍̃̈́̐̕͝͠ ̶̨̛̛̹͖̙̖̈́̈́̊̍̇̽̀̊̄͝i̸͈̟͑̀̉̆̑̓t̶̨̧̹͈̭̪͇͎͖̿ ̷̭͖̳̥̘͎͎̭̖͔̪͔̀̊̊ĝ̶͎̎̈́ö̵̮̤̳̮͚̭͉̬͖̳̯́ ̷̻̭̿̾͐̐̓͒̃̀̕͝͝a̷̞̙̥̩͍͐̈̊̿͘͠w̸̨̼̰͈̫̙̰̳̌͆͌̃̈́̿͋̾̿͜a̶̢̲͖̮̿̓́̇͊̾͗̈̒͂͋̊ͅy̶̰͖̗̓̔͊͌̽ ̵̢̤̪̟̫͙̙̳̤̩̤͉̿̓͒͆̚͜m̷̢͓͓̳̯̠̪͉̬̗̫̌̐́̆̓͊̏̀͝ą̵̬̱͙̈́̏͊͊͌k̷̢̧͙̻̉͒̔́̐́̀͋́͘ę̴̛͕̭̺͎̰͓̺̼̘̱̽̎͗͗̎͋ ̷̢͔͕̝̮̙͍̳̞̩͉̥͂̏̋̉̃̅̂ͅḭ̴̡̨̧̧̬̪͕̗̄͌͐̽̿̕͝͝ͅt̷͚̤̬̫̰̦͔͈͑̿͂ ̷̬̠̟͚͔͓̭̟̯͒̅̎͝g̵̢̿̾o̷̹̹̘̝̣̼̼̿̇̏͛̉͒̿̕͠͝ ̷̧̡̭̠͖̹͙̲͕̎̃̊̒̈́a̸̡̦̫͚͙̎͑̍͆ẘ̷͈͔̹̦̟̪̤͕̜͖͖̃͐̊͗̓̉̚͜͝͠ä̷̧̜́̎̏̇y̷͕̰̻͐̄̊̿̇̏̑͛̕͠ ̵͕͎̩̭͍̪̬̗̈́͌̃͐͗̊̾͂̇͆͌̊ͅm̴̨̗̮̥̟̲̆̊͘ā̸̠̹̙͉͙̤͕̇͊k̶̡̢̤̦̼̼̳͍̥̜̞̣̂̋̏ȩ̸̢̪̣͚̺͚͚͙͓͎̘̂͑̃͛̂̒̉̈́̽͝ ̴̡̞̬̰͕̹̝͉̖̭̙͌̓̿̃̑̊̐͘͠͠͝ȋ̵̛͕̳̞̂͒͗̾̍́ţ̸̙͍̯̝͙̝͚͔̥͔̥̓̅̑̾ͅ ̷̛̱̝̜̭̠̣̀͆̓̇̾͌̊̏̍̈̚͜g̴̳̥̿̔́̈́͋̈́ơ̶̘͕̩͉̬͉̮̏̈́̾̔̌̓̐̽̓͑͝͝ͅ ̴̨̩̼͚͆̆͛̓̈́̎̇̀̀̈́̈a̵̡̩̩͚͖͉̯͎̹͗͋̽͋͌̽͋̏͘w̷͕̻̮̝̦̞͖͈̆͊͌̓̅̑̆̕͠a̵̢͓̫͉̘̙͈̖͆y̸̯̹̥͉͉̘̘̦̖̪͔͓͂̐͘͜͝ ̸̤̻̈́̾̑̀̔́m̵̨̨̧̢̛͈̳̯̣̬̞̦̹̞̈́́̽͑̔a̸̮͚̰̦̘͈͂̒̒͐́͒̿͐̔̚̕͜ķ̸̢͖̭̪͎̺̞̠͎̈̅̈̊̒͒̍̓͆ͅe̵͕̦͉̰͉͖̝̣͔̭͛̄ ̸͚̻̱̤̳̝̬̹̼̩̘̎̚i̵̡̛̤͕͉̼̭̬̳̱̫̿́̈́̿ͅt̷̝̪̫̻̄ ̷̧̧̙̝̝͔̟̩͎̠̳̔̓͆̋͂̊̀͝͠g̷̡̧̰͖̪͍̲̰͐ͅͅö̴̡̙̮͓̘́̐̅͌͐̏̔̚ͅ ̴̧̧̢̺̣͈͉͈̟̈̉̏̓͑̈́̄͊ḁ̴̹̺͙̯̗̘̙̙̻̙͆̈̆͗̉̽͒̇̊w̴̼͊͑͑̑̉a̴̢̳͎̖̺̻̦̣͈͗̽̔̃͑͘͜͝ỵ̶̨͕̘̻͙͍͋͆̌̂ ̷̧͖̦̲̣̄̔͂̈́͋̄̋̂̽͠ͅm̴̰̯̣͈͛̓̀̈͛a̵̼͈͇͔̙̘̙̠̒̈́̃͝k̶̨̛̮̋͌̈́͛͂͌̎̄̕ẽ̵̡̤̻͓͒͗͊͒̃̋͘̕͝ ̴̝̼̞̹͈̞͉̌͌͘i̸͔͊̂t̸̪̖͎͔͉̱̬̭̅̓̑̀̍̿̈́̿̕̚͝͝͝ ̷̼̖͑̍̍͌̈ͅġ̴̢̤̣̱̠̘̮͓̠̖̼͋͒́ợ̵̢̜̜̺̖͉̫̝͕̫̇̔̽̈́̂͑͠͠ͅͅ ̴̙̝͒̓̔̔ā̶̞͓̄̉̒͒̉̓̌w̶̰͖͈̼̍̂̒͜͝a̵͔͑̀̈̍̇̑̑̍́̏̊͌͝ý̴͉͕͙̙̮͕̩͇̰͚͗͛͑̈́̋͜͠ ̵̱̺̗̠̘̂͛͛͒̀̓̈́̽̂͜m̸̢̙͇̤̟͕̭̥̼̺̙̾̏̆́́́̈́̿̓͋̏a̷̧͎̩̼̭̝̜͕͓͑͆̏̎̔͘͠͝͝k̵̙̗͉̓̿̀̓̈̿̋̈́͝e̴͙̮̥̓̑̔̆̓̕͝ ̶̨̪̺̎̆̽̈́̑̅̔͠͠i̴̢̬̼̻̬͈̜̦̟̠̓̅̎͝ͅt̵̨̛̹̳͇̦̖̝̯̋͗̓͋̉͑͌̚̚̚͝ͅ ̸̼̠͓̥̫͈̰̘̳̜̦̞̓̓͗̒̆̎͋̎͝g̶͍̦̭̖̯͒̈͋͘͜o̵͉͓͐ ̴̧̛̳̙͓͖͕̞̤̟̞̰̞̇̅̽̋̉͋͌̓͒͠ͅä̴͓̪̦́͐́̆͋̎̅͜w̴͇̦̖̼̹̲̯̳̫̮̻͊̕ȃ̷̞̞̿̉͗̾̇͝y̴͍̓̚ ̷̳̣̺̎͗̎̆̓͑̒͜͝m̷̞̩̳͔̦̳̪̻̟̮͖̗̒̉̽̿a̶͇̱̠͝k̷̢̧̮͚͙̺̣͆̿̂̏̔̃̑̋͗͌͐̚͠ė̴̙̿̆̎̓͛͝ ̶̡̠̲͔̘̝̖̺̼̣̟̬̅̍̃̃̅̾͒ǐ̸͖̝̹͖̺̙̖͖͎̳̬̳̾͋̄̑̾͜ţ̴̫͙͙̙͚̗̩̩̟͔͂̒͘ͅ ̶̞̮̫̬̞̙̝̖̻̝͕̰̏́̂̈́͑͐̌ͅġ̷̢̫͎̻̚o̷̞̤̹̓͋̉̆̉̐͊̍͠ ̴̙̤̩͍̹̠̻̃a̴͚̭̗̥͆̍̈͆̂͛̈́w̷̦̾͛̿̎͋̐͝͝a̸̢̧̰͈̣̺̻̖̮̱͐͊̽̂͂͘̕͜ỹ̴̤͓̭͇͙͗ ̸̠̼̈́͂͆͒͋̈́̾̆̐̕m̴̡̡̙̥̟̖̩̟͇͎̖̓ạ̸̱͖̜͕͖͌̑̓ķ̵͇͈͈͙̬̯̬̥̬͕̦̅̔͝ḕ̴͎ ̴̢̨̪̹̭̠̱̙͖̦̂ͅi̸̮͈̒̂͛̒̔̇͝ţ̸̧̜̱̥̠̻̯̣̺̟̱̾̍͑́͐̿͋͌͘ ̵̢̨̢̖̪̖͎̆̍̾͌͒̐͜ġ̵̨̫͙͙̃̒͑̊̓̾͂̕̕͝͝ͅͅo̴̟̗̩͖̻̝̮͈̒̈̌̇̃̚͜͜ ̴̢̜͉̳̩́̀ä̶̩̙̺̬͕̗̜́̽̓̒͊̊̂͘͝ẃ̷̜̟̣̫̤͔̹͓̀̆̏̇͊à̵̛̪̬̬̻̫̳̣̠̪̲͓̮̎̿̆͜ỵ̷̛͕̺͖̻͈̾͋̈́͘͠ͅ ̵̹̗̗̻̻̝̩͂̔m̸̧̖̲͇̫͕͒̂͗̌̍̌͜a̴̜̯̩̹̟̽͒k̵̯̩̹̞͕̣͎̺̰̫̽͐̐͐̏̿͊̾͌̿͘̕͜ͅë̸̫̩͕́͆̆̕ ̶̻̦̦̉̑͛̆̾̏̎i̷̢̗͉̭̗͕̳̟͙͍̟̰̅t̸̰̗͒̑̉̌̎̑͋̚͝ ̴̢̮̻̹̟̱͗̋͗̑̈́̉̿̿̂̋̍͝g̷̨̙͕̜̝̫͇̜̈́̈͘͜͝ọ̴̫̤̠̬͎̻̞͉͓̥̿͜ ̶̨̨͈̰̤̦̞̠̩̋̉͛̍̋ͅą̸̢̦͍͙̖̱͚͎͓̳͈̓w̷̟̦̭͐͌á̷̢̗̼̳͇̪͔̙͑͒̑̈́̚͝y̶̳̰̪̬̤͇̬̤̽͌̽̋̂̔̕ ̶̢̛͇̰̪͍̯͗̏͐̉͂̚͝  
̵͖͉̤̗͛͗͒̈̃̂͊̎͜  
̷̨̨͚̟̱͇̙͔͇̐̊͒̽̋͜ͅm̶̩̳̬̼̼̬̃ą̶̬̰̯̮̖̥̮̥̟̏͊ȑ̵̪̘͔͂̇͌̾̀̓͂̌̈́͝s̵̺̚ḫ̷̛̮̞͆͆̾́͋m̷̢̺͍̥̅͑ả̸̡͙͓̙̐͂͆͆̎ľ̴̡̤̭̺l̸̘̬̩͎͙̊̈́͗͆̽̓̄͐ͅǫ̸̢̧̢̧̗̥̈́͜w̶̡̪͎̮̼̭̞͎̉̇͊͆̔̚͝.̸̳͚̳͓̮̫͔̗̐̒̎̾̋̉͂̈́͠͠  
̴̢̼̜̯͖̣̫͐̉̓̐̽͊͜ͅ  
̷̡̥̺͈͠͝m̷̡͈̲͇̣͍̘͈̳̀̄̈́̉̉̌̾̔̈́͂̽̀͐ͅä̸͔̘̥͎͉̳͇͖̻̜͖̒͛̔̽͜͝r̶̠̞̖͈̻̒̄͋̑͛̃̓̾̌̓͠͝͝s̷̡̧̛̛͕̳̥̥̦̲̱̟͂̽̕͠͝͠͝ḫ̴̱̮̤̼̓m̴̛̥͚̽͑̀̽̂̄̅̀́̕ą̴̩̼̎̉̀̾̌́l̵̠͓̥͚̪̘̣͎̅̽̇̈́̉͒̓̉̕l̶̗̓͊̅̌̌̄̍̊͘̚͜o̸͍̅̓̈́̂͛͗̌̓̈́̋͗͝w̷̋̓̇

̴̧͍̺͙̭̅͌͑͋̄̈̉͌͝m̴̗̭͚̘͓͕̯̊̀̔͒̽̍̓̅̓̋ȃ̶̗̙̓̀̊͗̆r̴͇̟̞̰̃͊̊̐̉͛̈̚ͅs̴͉̥̼̲̙̝͖̊͒̐̃̾ͅḧ̶̞̟̫̠̼̮̺́̅͒̍̆̚͝m̸̛̟͖̗̾̔͊̈́͌̆̾̕ą̵̳͈̞͎̠̤̉̈́̊l̷̰̚l̵͖̲̮̝̻̠͆ǒ̷̭͔̞͖̮͎͇͓̩̤̑̆̽̄̕͠w̶̲̝͖̫̹͋͑͗͘

̸̡̰̣̓̉̎m̸̧̬͚̍͝ȁ̶͉̯͍r̸̫̰͂͜s̶͕̓̈́̑ḧ̸̗̌m̷̤͕̃́͜͠å̷̰ḻ̶͎̘̎̐l̷͉͛o̵̥̫͒̑̅w̵̠̥̾̒ͅ

̸͕͗m̶̧͊a̸̲͊r̵̞̂s̸̗̈́h̴͐ͅm̵̱̅a̸̩̔ļ̸̃l̶̛̖ŏ̷̥w̴̢͛

̶m̶a̸r̶s̵h̵m̶a̸l̵l̸o̶w̶

̵m̴a̸r̷s̶h̴m̴a̷l̶l̵o̷w̷

marshmallow

marshmallow

She wakes on the ship.

Her head hurts like she’s been crying for hours. Everything from the last few hours before the worm - or the portal or was it even the lift - is blurry and fuzzy and messed up. She doesn’t want to remember it. Like her brain has made a nice little box and stuffed it all in and made sure that nothing would get out for her own safety.

Her heart aches like something is wrong. Something is wrong. Something is so so wrong. She sits up with a groan where she’s laid on a bench, groaning as all her muscles stretch and pull. She aches all over. Her noises invite movement out of the corner of her eye and she looks up to see Luma hovering over her, holding out a little packet of water. She takes it without a word, stretching and shifting to try and make the ache go away. It doesn’t go away. She tries to ask something and even noises hurt but this is an important question. The noise that slips through her teeth is the first part of the word. “Nnnn?” That’s not what she wanted. She tries again but the same sound with only a little more at the front slips out again. “Annnn?” She gives up. It can wait. She takes a drink and looks around the little shuttle they’re in. There’s Lacy and Honey Baby in the pilots seats, eyes on the space in front of them. There’s Cobalt slumped against a wall, head in his hands. There’s Cass sitting on a bench, legs pulled up to her chest. There’s Oya, head against a wall, staring into nothing. There’s Moonlight tracing words in the air with her signs, gaze vacant. There’s Luma, settling down opposite her, legs folded. There’s An- No. There’s no Anton.

She frowns and sits up and this time the word she wanted to get out finally leaves her mouth. “Anton?” It’s like she’s set off a charge. Around the cabin she watches each of them shift, and in her heart she feels her body finally pinpoint the feeling. She can’t feel Anton. Hopps feels her breath start to come quicker and shallower as she sits up properly up, terrified staring around the cabin. Where is he? Why can’t she feel him??

“Anton?! Anton! Where’s Anton? Where… Where is he? Why can’t…”

She gestures to her chest, to the gaping hole of loneliness they must all be able to feel, right? Luma’s eyes are filled with sadness, and as she gazes around the others she sees a certain kind of helplessness reflecting back at her. She knows the answer. She’s known it since she woke up. She knows why she’s empty inside, why there’s a chunk of her missing. It’s because there’s a chunk missing from all of them, an Anton sized hole missing from this reality. As the reality hits she doubles over again and tries to stop herself from screaming. She clutches at her chest and feels her whole body shake and contract. On her shoulder is Luma’s comforting hand - she knows without looking that it’s Luma like she knows that Oya is crying and Lacy is crying and Cass is furious like she knows what is missing like she knows she knows she knows - and tries to make the flood in her mind stop so she can just think. She can’t. She’s just pain. Pain and regret and loss and anger and despair and hopelessness. Two. That’s two. Two people she’s lost, two people torn away from her, why oh gods why does she keep losing people she loves? Because she’s stupid, because she’s not worth loving because she doesn’t fucking think- 

“It’s not your fault.”

Lacy’s voice is like a clear bell through the cabin and Hopp’s can’t help but turn to look at them incredulously. Their head is cocked like it’s obvious, fuck it’s so obvious to them but they’re not Hopps and they weren’t there and they didn’t fuck up this time so bad that they get Anton… Lost. Not killed. He can’t be killed. He can’t.

“It’s not my fault?! Of course it’s my fault! I went to him, I wussed out like an idiot, he had to save me so he couldn’t save himself! I did that! That was on me!!”

She stands and jabs herself in the chest hard enough to hurt and she knows she shouldn’t be screaming at Lacy because it’s not their fault but also how dare they say that like they know what Hopps is feeling?

“I fucked up and now Anton is gone. Me. My fault. Just another thing I fucked up. Just another person I lost because I lose everyone I love. Lost dad. Lost mom. Lost Anton. I’ll lose you guys as well because I fuck up. I fuck everything up and lose the people I love. This is my fault!”

“You didn’t lose your mom-” Cass tries to interject and Hopp’s whirls on her, tears in her eyes, sparks flying, fury incarnate. Cass almost recoils and somewhere behind her she can feel the concern from the others.

“I might as well have! Ever since dad died her life is all fake. You can’t be a mom plugged in 24/7 and that’s where she is.She’s a stranger, she’s HoPPerMoM0518… She says that she is but it’s like living with a ghost.”

She knows she’s trembling, knows that the tears are coming so thick and fast she can barely see any of them, knows she’s a ticking bomb in this tiny shuttle but she can’t keep calm because Anton is gone. The boy she spent so many years missing is gone again. He told her not to leave him and now he left her? How dare he! How dare he!

There’s a hand on her arm again and she turns and Luma is looking at her so sadly and so warmly and before she can resist she’s pulled into a hug so warm it soothes her aches for just a second. She breaks. She screams louder than she ever has before. She hears it echo around the shuttle, hears the mirroring sobs of Luma and Lacy and Cobalt and Moonlight. She lets the pain pour out from her chest as she rages and wails because he left her. 

He left her.

He left her and this time he wasn’t coming back.


End file.
